


One Night

by AwatereJones



Series: Immortals Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Future Jack/Ianto, M/M, Rentboy!Ianto, Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for SD4IANTO who correctly guessed something.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was credits burning a hole on his pocket an only one place he wants to spend them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack drifted through the gaudy frontage proclaiming their dancers were "exotic" and tried to swallow the cynical voice telling him that they were no more exotic than he was a local.

Cockney slang bounced off the walls, mixing with Welsh, Scottish and even a posh British accent. Exotic my bloody arse.

It had been a long back-haul in a rusty bucket that was barely held together with sticky tape. Jack still didn't know how the vacuum of space hadn't swallowed them alive. He had stormed into the office and let his fuck-face partner know he was NEVER flying that one again. He wanted the blue, sleek ship next time.

Got paid … Now all he wanted was a nice hard fuck against a wall.

The first dancer was cute, if you liked tits that jiggled, even when she didn't. _Nope_.

The second dancer on the stage was long limbed and doe eyed but her only claim to fame was that she didn't fall off the bloody pole. _Nope._

Number three was on four inch heels, dancing as she strutted her stuff. He was impressed but really, ping pong balls should _really_ not be used for that.

_Ew! Nope._

Then he came out. Stalking down the catwalk to retrieve her stilettoes. He made eye contact with Jack and froze.

Long, tall and slim. The black jeans hugged his hips, the sleeveless t-shirt showed his lean but nicely toned arms and as he straightened up to look at Jack more clearly, Jack could see a lovely concave stomach.

He walked to the edge of the stage and squatted, his arse moving in the jeans in such a way that Jack lost the power of speech. The nice crotch bulge didn't help its return ether.

He canted his head and smiled softly as he took Jack's glass from his hand which was still half way to his mouth and took a swallow.

"Bourbon" he grimaced, handing it back to Jack, "I prefer Vodka."

"I could buy you one" Jack offered, surprised that his voice was returned when his blood flow wasn't.

"You could buy me, if ya like." He leaned in and Jack could smell smoked cedar and peppermint. "For a while anyway."

Jack grunted and let a hand wander to that taught arse. _Oh boy, smooth_.

"Got credits" the soft welsh voice murmured and Jack fumbled in his pocket, pulling a handful out and thrusting them at the god like creature who smiled and accepted the offering at his alter.

He took Jack's hand and led him to a side room. Not like the rest of the place, this was clean and crisp. White surfaces with a touch of red and gold _. Nice._

Jack turned to tell him so and the lovely creature was already peeling back his shirt. With a bark of warning, Jack stepped forward and caught the man's wrists behind his head, the T-shirt still covering his face. Just his mouth was bare and Jack took a taste. _Just a taste_.

He let the t-shirt slid off, using it like handcuffs as he trapped the man in his embrace. The man smiled, rubbing their groins together and Jack pushed him towards the bed.

"What's you name" Jack asked as the man slid down his body.

"Ianto" came a faint reply as his trousers were inspected for their fastenings.

"My left hip has a …. Aaaaaah, yeah!" Jack lifted his hips as the trousers were removed and replaced with tactile fingers. Oh, what clever digits were these?

Wet heat engulfed him, Jack grunted and threw his head back as he was deep throated, the heat sucking him into the void. Jack wondered if he was seeing the back of his skull as he writhed on the bed.

Movement stopped above him and Jack blinked blearily up at the man looming over him _. Ianto_.

"You are handsome" Ianto said softly, brushing his fingertips across Jack's face, then leaning down to kiss him.

Jack embraced him, pulling him down and rolling their bodies until Jack was pinning Ianto to the bed.

They were naked and Jack wasn't aware of when it happened, didn't really care as the gorgeous manhood stoking against his was deliciously long and thick. It rivalled his own staining excitement and he fisted them both as Ianto gasped and writhed, the trapped one now.

"I want to fuck you" Jack snarled as he felt his lust overflowing, pre-cum dripping onto his fist.

"Oh Gods, please do" Ianto whined, pulling his knees up so Jack could enter.

Although there was no lube already in play, the pre-cum was enough as Jack found the waiting hole both hungry and pleased to meet him.

Jack settled into the rhythm of long deep strokes as Ianto mewled and hitched his breath. Oh wonderful.

Jack felt the shifting in his gut, the tell-tale drawing in of the muscles moments before he shot his cum into the man who cried out and joined him into blissful overload.

Jack woke to a vacant room, the only reminder of the night before was the lovely afterglow still lingering.

He rose and did his morning routine and prepared to leave.

At the door he heisted and asked to see the owner, stating his intent to give a handsome tip to the young man who called himself Ianto and the doorman snorted.

He was ushered into a plush office and settled in to wait. The door swung open and Ianto entered, a book in his hands as he argued with someone on an ear-comm.

He saw Jack and hesitated, then closed both the comm link and the phone. He grinned and canted his head, like he had the night before.

"You didn't like it?" he purred, letting Jack approach with confusion.

"I did" Jack confirmed, reaching for him.

Ianto let him pull their hips together and stroked his cheek. "I missed you darling, you've lost weight."

"I know, too much work on these days it seems. Our visits are getting further apart" Jack agreed with a groan and Ianto softly cursed the trousers that were in the way.

"Ask fuck-face to take up more slack, you took this assignment so we could have more time, not less Jackson!" Ianto demanded with a pout and Jack laughed.

"Yes dear"

"Oi! I am not the fucking wife! Or do I need to remind you who is wearing the ring?" Ianto demanded of his husband as he flicked is fingers against Jack's crotch so the cock-ring moved as Jack gasped.

"Now be a good boy and fetch me some breakfast" Ianto ordered as he settled behind his desk and Jack laughed as he hurried to comply. Knowing the tip would be welcomed better on a full stomach, hopefully not just the tip, if that desk was sturdy enough.

Wouldn't do to upset the boss, now would it!


	2. Ship to shore

Ianto pushed back as he griped the console. His husband groaned beneath him as Ianto ground into his lap.

Their clothes were discarded on the floor, their naked bodies slick and warm in the computer regulated atmosphere of the ship.

Ianto gave a moan and canted his hips, his feet touching the floor curled until his toes were pointed. His back curved so that his 'string of pearls' backbone was prominent. Jack ran his fingers over the knobbles as Ianto shivered at his touch.

Jack was laying back in the pilot's chair as he gripped Ianto's hips, watching a bead of sweat trickle down Ianto's spine.

_Gods, beautiful boy, how I love you._

Ianto's fingers scrabbled as Jack urged him to go faster, his pants becoming hoarse shouts as he slowly scratched that itch in a most satisfying way.

Ianto straightened up to ride Jack more deeply, a snarl escaped as his stomach muscles tensed and rippled with sensory overload.

"Ianto" Jack breathed his name as Ianto threw his head back and howled in the cockpit.

Cockpit. Jack sniggered and Ianto slapped at him, shifting and gaining traction. Ianto clenched his teeth as he threw his head back again, snarling through his teeth and Jack swore as he fought for control.

The small ship shuddered and groaned as it drifted through space. The two men lost in the throes of passion.

Hands on velvety skin as Jack slid his hand around Ianto's hip, across his stomach and then down to the soft curls that cushioned that glorious dick, bouncing along energetically. Jack slid his hand around that glorious joystick, Ianto barked as Jack squeezed and controlled his movements.

Ianto leaned forward, Jack's hand hard against his stomach as he laid against the console. Jack was now hoarse from his cries of passion and his legs were jelly.

"Ah, gods." Jack sighed, his mouth dry and his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled against the oncoming orgasm, "I love you!"

Ianto's answer was a roar as he came over Jack's legs.

Jack let his own release take him, crying as he held onto this one least memory.

As he came back down from the peak, he opened his eyes and watched the hologram fade.

Ianto had hated this rust bucket and this one moment of weakness the only time he had been aboard. Jack smiled as he remembered the indecision on Ianto's face as he had chewed over the request for a holo-record and when he had finally consented Jack knew he had been a tad overdramatic with his rapture.

Now, in the cold dark space he had this to keep him company.

The ship shuddered and yawed to port, the sun impossibly close through the view-screen. Jack silently cursed his partner as the piece of shit still refused to move. He zipped up his pants and thumped at the unresponsive control panel. He could almost feel the heat from Ianto's touch still on the metal.

He was trapped, hurtling headlong into a fucking supernova and no way out.

_Gods, this was gonna hurt._

Jack wondered how long he would suffer in this white fire, how long he would last - reforming and burning away again before he finally went insane.

_Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry my love. You told me to get off this boat._

As Jack reached for his VM to replay the holo one more time he noticed a blinking light.

He sat upright, his feet hitting the floor as he gaped at the homing beacon.

_Broken. That was broken._

Jack was astounded that something which had been depleted over 300 years ago was working. The last time it had been used, the batteries had been fried. This homing beacon was dead. Fucked. This was a gift from the gods.

_Oh my beautiful boy, you're calling me home._

Jack grinned as he marvelled at Ianto's ability to come through yet again. Now, at the end a new beginning was presented and Jack laughed as he keyed the VM into the source and the ship's walls faded away.

_After all these years you still hear me across the winds?_

The now empty ship fell gracefully to her doom, her previous cargo standing in hero pose as he materialised in Ianto's office.

"Tiger?"


	3. Who's coming to Dinner?

Ianto was so engrossed in the paperwork that he didn't become aware of someone in his office until they spoke.

"You da owner?"

He looked up with surprise and he saw three large, angry Vertolats.

One had bloody fists that dripped on his carpet and he struggled to hide the frown of disapproval. Another held a large laser gun like it was a pet, his lips curled back from his green teeth in a snarl. The middle one was obviously the leader as he was smaller, more compact and he looked way too bloody smug.

The papers fluttered from his hands to the desktop as he considered his options. The fact that they were in front of him told him three things in quick succession.

One. His bodyguards were probably dead or badly injured outside the doors.

Two. The rumours of the shake-downs in the neighbourhood had finally come to fruition.

Three. He was fucked. Like proper fucked!

Ianto smiled and rose from his chair. He motioned for them to sit, hoping that if he acted like this was a normal meeting they might as well.

He lifted the decanter of Hyper-vodka and tilted it as if to ask if they wanted one, the polite smile still in place.

When one stepped forward and swung he dropped the decanter and tried to go with the blow.

His body was slammed against the wall as the fist, roughly the size of a pumpkin, slammed against his head.

His grunt of pain spurred them on. Ianto was aware of the sensation of flight as he was plucked from the floor and thrown across the desk, it's adornments swept to the floor as his limp body as arranged on the top.

"Dis is offer. You!" the leader snarled and Ianto blinked as he struggled to focus.

A sting made Ianto flinch as a needle was plunged into his neck, "Dis us stuff. You sell here"

Warmth. Ianto groaned as he convulsed on the desk. The poison pumping through his veins, burning a path like lava.

The leader watched impassively then leaned over and touched Ianto's face. The touch of a Vertolat is not compatible with human skin. Their natural body heat too high. The touch was fire. Pure fire. A red hot poker slid down his cheek and Ianto bellowed as he blinked and tried to focus on the alien's face.

Hands were pulling at his clothes and the tearing material alerted him to their intentions. Ianto struggled, slipping from the beast's grip and landing on the floor amongst the trinkets that had previously decorated the desk.

Laugher drifted above him as he gasped for breath.

A touch on his hip made him scream again as he writhed on the bloody carpet. The gun toting one had placed the gun on the desk and knelt, reaching for this little creature that made such delicious noises when you stroked it. He looked up at his master and grinned as he placed the palm of his hand down on the white skin. Ianto screamed, high pitched and hoarse as his chest burned.

His leader grunted and he moved out of the way as the smaller Vertolat knelt and looked into the face of the human. He was curious. He had heard rumours of their unusual reactions and with a soft frown he reached out and grabbed the tentacle between its legs.

Ianto's scream was silent as his penis was engulfed in white hot heat. His vision whited out to match the heat as pain overloaded his senses.

The alien lifted the tentacle and saw an orifice. With curiosity he reached out his other hand and inserted a finger into the tight hole.

Ianto convulsed violently, his heels drumming on the floor as his silent scream found its voice. He bit through his tongue and blood flowed from his mouth as his teeth gnashed. He filled the office with his howls and the leader smiled. He like that.

Ianto came back to himself slowly.

_Arguing. They were arguing._

Ianto opened the eye that was still able to function and looked over at the Vertolats as they fought and occasionally gestured at him. He resisted the urge to smile. They had thought him dead.

He wondered idly if he had died briefly.

As he looked at the monsters he noticed one of his trinkets was blinking. He frowned. That was buggered, wasn't it? Hadn't worked on over 300 years.

The arguing had stopped and he was being examined.

As he was flipped onto his stomach, the fire now dulled as his brain numbed the pain, Ianto let his hand fall onto the piece of tat.

The leader was disrobing. Oh god, uglier naked. The penis of the creature was like a purple clenched fist as is swayed between its legs and it seemed to move like a snake _. Naked. Ah, no_.

Ianto flopped his tired limbs as he tried to pull himself under the desk, grunting as a large hand gripped his ankle and dragged him back.

As a finger breached him again he knew it was going to be replaced with something far more painful and Ianto gave a shrill scream of fear.

His hand tightened on the small tat and he felt the button depress as he flailed helplessly.

The last thing he saw as he finally succumbed to the welcoming darkness that whispered its intent to protect him from this agony was the tell-tale shift of air that heralded the materialisation of Jack.

The homing beacon still worked after all.


	4. Honey I'm Home

Jack stood. Immobilized by shock as he recognised the bloody mass on the floor was his husband.

The three large aliens turned as he spoke and stared as him as he stared back. Then he moved. With a roar of outrage, Jack flew forward, attacking with murderous intent.

The first one tried to smash him down, after all that's what you do to these puny things only to have Jack's agility thwart every attempt at striking. Getting past him was easy enough and a soft shimmer of air near Ianto didn't faze Jack as his one and only intention was to get the smaller of the three who was not armed and showed the greatest shock _. This must be the leader._

John Hart stepped out of the shimmer full of leer, ready to gloat that he had found the beacon and Jack has failed in his attempt to hide from him but when he looked down at his feet as the bloody pulp that was once Ianto, he strode to join Jack with his own snarl filling the room.

Reaching the thumper, John pulled the sword from its scabbard and ran it though the beast's left side. He had found his mark as the creature wailed through its death throes and now Short-stack was hiding behind the gunny with open fear as Jack reached for him.

The gun was useless, not able to be fired in close quarters without deafening everyone, human and alien alike so Jack was confident of a win. When the stupid hippo-dick fired it anyway, hitting him dead centre and sending him back through the wall, into the next room those remaining were felled like trees in a storm.

Rolling about on the floor as they all screamed with pain, none of them were aware of the danger until a bloodied hand touched John's face. John looked up into the broken face of Ianto and the touch was more urgent as Ianto helped him to his feet.

Looking down, the gunny was down and out. The surprised look on its face at being attacked by Ianto evident.

Jack was struggling back through the wall, John wished dearly that he could hear for when Jack was pissed his language was so pretty, and Jack was looking intently at Ianto who stood semi naked and covered with blood.

John expected the hearts and flowers reunion, full of clashing teeth and tongues but instead he found Jack passing them both as he reached for the alien still on the floor howling at the loss of his companions.

A pinch at his hand had him swinging, John squeaked as he saw Ianto holding it. Then glorious sound, resounding off the walls. The screaming alien and the roaring Captain. The whispered "Hello Johnny" as Ianto stepped past to reach his husband.

The medi-tech was still in Ianto's hand and John marvelled that it had worked so fiercely on Ianto who he had been sure was near death if not already dead and still have enough charge left for him. As Ianto dropped it he saw the blinking lights registered one healing had occurred. _One?_

John rubbed the back of his hand and frowned. _Ianto must have another somewhere._

When John turned back to ask he was immediately struck with the beauty in front of him and all other thoughts fled.

Jack had torn the remaining clothes from Ianto, running his hands over Ianto's bloody body as he checked is lover's unblemished skin. Soft breathy cries from Ianto were silenced by Jack's mouth as he sought comfort and reassurance.

Jack lifted Ianto into his arms, over the bodies of three dead aliens and rushed to the desk which was already bare from the attack and laid Ianto back on it. Ianto cried out and grabbed for Jack who soothed and comforted with gentle hands and words.

Jack's hands shook as he saw his kitty's fear. Those fuckers had been hurting him. Jack knew their MO. If Ianto hadn't fought so hard they would have killed him by fucking him, tearing his fragile body apart from the inside out.

He kissed the inside of Ianto's thighs, on his knees Jack was inhaling the heady smell of his bonded as well as the fear and pain lingering in the air.

John leaned back against the wall, he reached for his little captain as he watched the floor show. Jack was so tender, his kisses and stroking fingers reducing Ianto to tears. John had never seen this side if Jack. Their sex had always been hard, fast fucking. To see a tender moment like this was a once in a lifetime thing and John quickly told his VM to record the moment.

Jack sought to erase the touch of those … fucking bastards, to reassure Ianto as well as himself that they were fine.

As he rose and slid home, the men sighed with pleasure. John's lost in the heady ones on the desk.

Jack was sheathed fully as he lay on his lover, kissing and stoking his face. Ianto's tears were salty and his soft smile of reassurance beautiful in the softly lit room. Jack told him so.

Told him he was beautiful, told him he was his alone, his forever, his heart beat. His air. His soul.

John leaned his head back, unable to watch the tender moment as his own desires reached their peak and as Ianto screamed his release, shooting copious globs on his Husband's stomach and chest, John let his knees give way and fell sideways onto the sofa as his own release shook him to the core.

Jack roared as he thrust deeply into Ianto, his need to fill him with his essence overwhelming. He grabbed at Ianto's hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk, desperately keening in his throat as he thrust again and again, and shooting Ianto full of his spunk.

Finally spent, Jack fell onto Ianto as he shuddered and his cries tapered off. Ianto's arms rose and hugged Jack to him, his own gentle cries the only noise in the room as John lay boneless on the sofa, still languidly tugging at his waning dick.

"I love my Tiggy Tiger Kitty Kat" Jack murmured as he kissed Ianto.

"Oh Cariad," Ianto sobbed as he smiled up at him, "I love you too."


	5. Afternoon Delight

 

 

Ianto stood on the flight deck feeling nervous. You would think that after all this time, he would be used to space flight but he still hated that feeling of weightlessness that lingered, even with the anti-grav.

Jack loved the new vessel and was crowing ever so slightly … yeah OK, a lot!

Ianto had agreed on a whim. Knowing what it would mean to his husband for a new vessel being christened.

As the anti-grav kicked in, he swallowed and looked over at Jack who was employing the auto-pilot.

"Well? Like her?" Jack asked as he stroked the arm of the captain's chair like it was a pet.

"SV Toshiko is wonderful, Cariad" he replied with a smile of his own.

"Well" Jack cleared his throat as he jiggled in the seat, "Christening time?"

"What? No roses and fucking chocolate you pig!" Ianto groused and then laughed as Jack yanked him over by his belt.

He straddled his captain and kissed him savagely as he heard the wriststrap chime to say it was recording.

He slid his hands around his gorgeous man's butt and squeezed as Jack panted excitedly. Ianto had that look in his eye that told Jack this was going to be more than a quckie.

_Licking. Ah._

_Teeth, fuck. Ah, yeah._

Jack huffed as Ianto drew blood like a vampire. Growling softly, he licked the spot he had bitten.

He wriggled in Jack's lap and Jack gasped as he felt fingers inside his flies.

_Ah, baby. H...hell._

Ianto growled a warning and Jack went still, allowing his partner full rein.

Ianto slid down the lap until he was on his knees and he engulfed Jack's throbbing member as Jack whimpered.

With the growl continuing around his trapped cock, Jack was boneless and grinning like a loon.

Ianto had his own dick in his hand as he sucked, adding a finger to the mix.

_Oh gods, he's going to fuck me! In my own chair! Oh yes please, gods, I'm such a slut._

Jack snorted and huffed some more as another finger decided to see what it's mate was up to.

Soon he was stretched enough for Ianto to rise and side home.

Jack was crying out with pleasure as Ianto pounded him into the chair.

Hands on skin, sliding, stroking and worshiping.

Jack looked up at his god, his own personal god. His Ianto. _His._

Ianto looked down as he grew close to completion and saw the familiar look of possession.

"Yours" he whispered and Jack was undone.

Cum shot between them, some going past Ianto to land on the console as Ianto's growls turned to a snarl as his own orgasm hit.

As he went limp, Jack grabbing him and holding him close, the ship dinged with a message.

"Shit. I know that ringtone!" Jack muttered as he reached for the button.

"Taddy? Dad? You guys there?" came a strong male voice.

"Are they answering babe?" another voice asked.

"Nah Sweets. Probably bonking or something!" he said.

"Hey, don't be so mean. Just because my hip is playing up is no reason for you to resent someone else getting their leg over!" he was told off soundly.

"Getting … Oi! That's my fathers you are talking about. Ew!" he groused/

"Ew"

"Don't copy me."

"Don't copy me"

"Stop it. I'm telling Taddy!

"Tell Him! He likes me best anyway, after all I had the bloody grandchildren!"

"HA, that's because you're the girl!"

"OI" Jack roared. "Stop arguing you two. You're not too big to go over my knee!"

"Really Dad? You'd have to get Taddy off first!"

"Shit!" Ianto yelped, "We're on vis-link!"

"You little shits!" Jack roared with laughter as Ianto struggled out of his husband's grip to hide from their son and son-in-law.

"Looking good Tad!" an elderly man with thinning hair and soft wrinkled face grinned revealing him to be the "Wife".

"Hey, that's my father!" the other elderly man growled, his still full head of hair pepper-salt as he whipped his head around, making the curls shake.

"Yeah, but he's still so fit. Look how saggy my bum has got over the years!"

"But it's my saggy bum, and I love it."

"Yeah, and you are my beloved Angel!"

Ianto and Jack turned to each other and smiled as they turned off the vis-link. Their babies may be in their twilight years but they were raised well.

They knew not to pass up a bit of nookey in the afternoon.


	6. Ferret and Trousers

Ianto had been going through the ledgers when he felt something scuttle across his feet.

He calmly looked under his desk and watched as Flash VIII played with his silver bell he had found under the chair.

He considered yelling for Mickey, Boss and Angel's third … no fourth grandchild but then he simply bent down and held out his hand so the ferret could climb up his arm.

As he started to straighten up he noticed something in the far corner and he reached for it, pulling it into the light. The homing beacon.

It had been 300 years since they had used it, that fateful day on the island when Angel had fallen down the cliff face and used it to fetch Jack. Ianto hadn't even realised the little bugger had nicked it from the bedroom, liking the shiny buttons.

It had been sheer luck that while he struggled the beacon had gone off in his pocket and Jack had responded without a second thought.

He had said it was the end of it, batteries depleted but worth it. He had praised Ianto for keeping it, one of the things he had palmed from the old hub.

Who would have thought it had one more burst left, enough to being his love home.

Ianto held it now and thought _how fortuitous, fate working for them yet again_.

The sound of shoes scuffing made him look up and he smiled as Mickey sheepishly retrieved his ferret and stared at the now dead piece of tat. After a moment, Ianto handed it over with the ferret.

Mickey's little whiskers shook as he examined the beacon and Ianto resisted the urge to stroke his lovely ginger fur, knowing her was at the age where he hated to be petted.

"This saved your Grand Tad's life once. Go ask him, you know he loves telling stories" he whispered and Mickey' face shone at the prospect of a vis-link with his grandparents.

"You gave him the beacon?" Jack asked as he wandered into the office.

"It's done now. A good memento, I don't give many away but that one seems to have a spark in him" Ianto smiled as he pushed his chair back and Jack straddled his lap.

"So much like Angel to look at but Boss' temper alright" Jack laughed.

"So glad they remembered Mickey. Gods, they were going to call him Dilbert!" Ianto grimaced and Jack huffed as he leant in for a kiss.

Ianto moaned into the kiss and massaged his husband's pert arse which earned him a wriggling naughty man.

Hands found their way into trousers and soon both men were lost in their passion.

Ianto had Jack on the desk this time, rimming him as he pleaded and whined with desperate delight.

Ianto finally rose and slid home, pulling jack by his hips to the edge of the desk and Jack brought his heels up to lock around Ianto's back.

Ianto fucked him slowly, leisurely you might say, while Jack moaned and occasionally yelped as Ianto tweaked and pinched at his nipples.

"Oh man, not again!"

Ianto pulled Jack from the desk and he landed on the floor with a squeak of surprise.

"Hello my Angel" Ianto grinned as he crouched behind the desk.

"Hello Teddy dear" Angel grinned back. "Busy?"

"Yes, well inventory time" Ianto deadpanned and he reached out to pat Jack's head as it popped up to glare at their son, "Seems to still be two there honey!"

"You gave Mickey the old beacon" Angel said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I like that one, doesn't take after his father thank the Gods!" Jack grinned and both men laughed at him.

"Well, my daughter is so stubborn. If Boss hadn't argued with her about the blending, she might have let him go on her own but oh no!" Angel sighed as he rolled his eyes, "She had to go and marry the twat!"

"And there it is!" Rhiannon snorted from the doorway, "My beloved grandtaddy and granddad in all their glory."

"Hello munchkin" Angel smiled and cringed when she glared at him.

"I did not marry Glerfak to spite you!" she growled, "You just had a lovely conversation with your grandchild and then you call the Gradies to have a bitch about me and my mate?"

"No!" Angel bristled, his pepper salt curls quivering, "I called to thank them for giving him the bit of tat that has pleased him so much, not that you care for my opinion on anything!"

"Oi" Ianto stood up and folded his arms, "Neither of you are too big to go over my knee!"

"Oh Taddy." Angel sighed, "You haven't aged a day. Look at those abs!"

"Shit"

Ianto ducked back down and slapped at Jack who was too busy howling with laughter to fetch his husband's trousers for him.


End file.
